codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
The Heart of Lyoko
The Heart of Lyoko (mainly called the Core of Lyoko) is located in the middle of Sector Five. It is a large blue sphere containing an image similar to on the holomap: a small, gold sphere with the Eye of X.A.N.A. on it in the center, surrounded by the four surface sectors. It is protected by two powerful cube shields, although with some extensive effort, these shields can be destroyed, leaving the orb completely unprotected. These shields are orb-shaped in Code Lyoko Evolution, and the surface sectors are no longer visible. Description It houses all of the programs on Lyoko, and if it were to be destroyed, all of Lyoko would disappear. The team can reach the Core Zone by using the Elevator to get to the Celestial Dome. The team must then ride their vehicles to the southern side of the Dome into an opening-and-closing entrance. The key lever must then be pushed to gain access for the stairs to the Core Zone. The Core has two protective layers that can only take a certain amount of damage before it blow into pieces. Each shield layer destroyed causes the entire room to be covered in red streaks. Once all the layers are destroyed, the sphere can be destroyed with one simple hit, and Lyoko along with it in all spiral of golden light. The sphere seems to also contain a holomap of Lyoko with all the sectors. If a sector were to be destroyed like in Lyoko, it would disappear from it also. Also, three data tunnels run through the Core. History The Heart of Lyoko was first found in the premiere episode of Season 3, Straight to Heart. The team were confused when no monsters were shown on the Factory Interface, except in a large room where they were all gathered. Jeremie ordered them to get there fast. Once there, the group found the monsters shooting at "some sort of blue ball." Jeremie informed them that, "If X.A.N.A. wants it destroyed, then it has to be important." Hearing this, the team began to defeat all of the monsters, until only Aelita was left. She then used a new power, her Energy Fields to destroy the remaining Creeper and save the Core. Throughout the third season, several attempts were made by X.A.N.A. on the Core in the AI's attempt to destroy all of Lyoko. X.A.N.A. destroyed the surface sectors one by one to try and prevent the Lyoko Warriors from reaching Sector Five, leaving the Core wide open for annihilation. In ''Final Round'', William got possessed by the Scyphozoa and destroyed the Heart of Lyoko. When he destroyed it, all of Lyoko disintegrated, leaving only William floating in the network. In the fourth season, X.A.N.A. sent William and several Mantas including the Black Manta to destroy the Core only once in I'd Rather Not Talk About It. It later appeared in Code Lyoko Evolution, firstly in the episode Virus. Aelita and Jeremie tested a virus which needed to be tested, and the Core was the perfect thing to experiment on. Aelita didn't use a vehicle to get down to the Core room via the south pole, but used the Elevator directly from the Labyrinth. Appearances Season Three * Straight to Heart (debut) * Tidal Wave * Aelita * Temporary Insanity * Nobody in Particular * Final Round Season Four * I'd Rather Not Talk About It * Fight to the Finish Code Lyoko: Evolution (Season Five) * X.A.N.A. 2.0 * Suspicions * Virus * Friday the 13th * The Trap Video Games * Get Ready to Virtualize * Quest for Infinity Gallery Seasons 3-4 Droit_au_coeur_311.jpg|The Core with it's protective barriers. Core_chamber.jpg|Mantas are attacking the core! Coreoflyoko.jpg|The first shield layer glows red with each hit the Core takes. XANA_498.jpg|Monsters surround the Core of Lyoko, ready to destroy it! Tumblr m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo4 1280.jpg|Creepers fire at the Core all at once! File:Dernier_round_372.jpg|A possessed William levitates toward the exposed Core... File:Dernier_round_373.jpg|...and uses his Zweihänder to destroy it, under X.A.N.A.'s control! Lyoko's Core!.jpg|The Core with all the Sectors seen inside. Capture-20070304-104842.png|In Fight to the Finish. XANA 672.jpg|X.A.N.A. William and some Mantas surrounding the Core in I'd Rather Not Talk About It. The core being attacked CL 53.PNG|The core being attacked by Creepers and Mantas! Season 5: Evolution File:Bandicam_2013-02-21_21-43-40-519.jpg|As seen in Evolution. Piege 001.jpg Get Ready to Virtualize GRTVHeartOfLyoko2.png GRTVHeartOfLyoko1.png es:Núcleo de Lyoko fi:Lyokon sydän sr:Срце Лиока Category:Lyoko Category:Carthage Category:Supercomputer Category:Codes and programs Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Evolution